1995
Events *4th January - Denise Osbourne gives birth to a son, Daniel. The father is Ken Barlow. *9th January - Curly Watts and Des Barnes fight over Raquel Wolstenhulme. *20th January - Mike Baldwin leases No.1 to Tricia Armstrong but is furious to discover former owner Ken Barlow has taken the furniture. *25th January - Tricia and Jamie Armstrong move into No.1. *17th February - Down on his luck Steve McDonald proposes to Fiona Middleton. *22nd February - Steph Britton is born. *27th February - Rodney Bostock becomes relief manager at the Rovers and "entertains" Jack Duckworth in an after-hours session when he plays his trombone to him. *1st March - Reg Holdsworth spends £300 on a hairpiece. *6th March - Alma Baldwin is told that Jim Sedgewick has died and left her £2,000 in his will. *24th March - Tracy Barlow is rushed to hospital having taken an ecstasy pill. *27th March - Tracy Barlow remains on a life-support machine after taking ecstasy. *3rd May - Maxine Heavey begins work at the Hair Salon (First appearance of the character). *8th May - A party is held in the Rovers to mark the fiftieth anniversary of VE-Day and Betty Turpin is surprised when Billy Williams, an old flame, appears recreating a pub crawl he made half a century before (First appearance of the character). *17th May - Alf Roberts and Betty Turpin's year of office as Mayor and Mayoress of Weatherfield comes to an end. *26th May - Tricia Armstrong quits her job as cleaner at the Rovers when landlady Bet Gilroy docks her wages for lateness. *31st May - Alf Roberts is offered an OBE by the Prime Minister. Alf and Audrey celebrate in the Rovers. On his way to donate a kidney to Tracy Barlow, Samir Rachid is attacked by youths. *2nd June - Samir Rachid dies from injuries sustained in a fight with a gang of youths. His widow Deirdre gives consent for his kidney to be transplanted to ill Tracy Barlow. *9th June - Billy Williams asks Betty Turpin to marry him but she turns him down out of loyalty to Cyril Turpin who died in 1974. *12th June - Steve McDonald is beaten up by heavies. *21st June - Clifford and Elsie Duckworth are both killed in a car crash in Malaga. *26th June - On his birthday, Steve McDonald proposes to Vicky Arden. *30th June - Steve McDonald and Vicky Arden announce their engagement. *3rd July - Alec Gilroy returns to the Street for the first time in three years to prevent the marriage of Steve McDonald and his granddaughter Vicky Arden. *12th July - - The Duckworths inherit £30,000 from Jack's deceased brother Cliff. *17th July - Deirdre Rachid moves into one of Mike Baldwin's flats at 5 Crimea Street. *19th July - At her new flat at 5 Crimea Street, Deirdre Rachid meets fellow tenant Roy Cropper (First appearance of the character). *21st July - Vicky Arden sets a date for her wedding to Steve McDonald, against opposition from Alec Gilroy. *26th July - Bill Webster returns to Weatherfield for the first time in ten years. *2nd August - Bill Webster, wanting to make a good impression on daughter-in-law Sally, cooks a meal but ends up setting fire to the kitchen in No.13. *9th August - Steve McDonald marries Vicky Arden in St Lucia. *23rd August - Death of Ivy Brennan. *25th August - Nick Platt discovers that grandmother Ivy Brennan has left him 5 Coronation Street in her will. *28th August - Ivy Brennan's funeral takes place. *1st September - Ivy Brennan's will is read. She has left her house, 5 Coronation Street, to grandson Nick Platt on the condition he changes his surname back to "Tilsley". Ivy's husband Don Brennan gets nothing. *6th September - After a three-year gap, Des Barnes meets his ex-wife Steph again. *8th September - Curly Watts starts to go out with fellow Firman's Freezers employee Anne Malone (First appearance of the character). *11th September - Betty Turpin's house is burgled and Billy Williams comes to her aid, bringing the two of them closer together. *20th September - Nick Platt changes his name back to "Tilsley" to meet the conditions of Ivy Brennan's will and inherit No.5. *22nd September - Raquel Wolstenhulme narrowly escapes being raped by Leo Firman. *25th September - Betty Turpin agrees to marry Billy Williams. *29th September - Gordon Clegg returns to Weatherfield for the first time in thirteen years to meet his prospective stepfather Billy Williams. *2nd October - Gary and Judy Mallett view No.9 with a view to buying it (First appearance of the characters). Bet Gilroy hears that Newton & Ridley is putting the Rovers up for sale. *4th October - Des Barnes moves estranged wife Steph into her new flat and tells her that he doesn't want to start over with her again (Final appearance of the character). *11th October - Bet Gilroy and Rita Sullivan row when Rita backs out of lending Bet the money to buy the Rovers. *13th October - Bet Gilroy's last chance of keeping the Rovers disappears when Vicky McDonald refuses to lend her the money to buy the pub from the brewery. *16th October - Unable to buy the Rovers from the brewery, Bet Gilroy closes the pub and leaves Weatherfield. *20th October - Betty Turpin marries Billy Williams. The bride is given away by Gordon Clegg. *23rd October - The inquest on the death of Samir Rachid returns an open verdict. *27th October - Jack and Vera Duckworth are stunned to discover that their bid to become the new owners of the Rovers has been successful. Jim and Liz McDonald are left fuming as they'd also put in an offer on the pub but failed to get the money together in time. *3rd November - The Duckworths take over the Rovers and within hours, Betty Williams resigns after being asked to clean as well as cook. *10th November - Daniel Osbourne is christened. Reg Holdsworth is mistakenly identified in a police parade as the "Red Rec flasher". *22nd November - First appearance of Tony Horrocks. *24th November - Reg Holdsworth gets a job as manager of the Halifax branch of Firman's Freezers (Final appearance of the character). *6th December - Alf Roberts is presented with an OBE by the Queen. Betty Williams accompanies him at Buckingham Palace after Audrey was abandoned at a service station following a row with Don Brennan. *8th December - Curly Watts marries Raquel Wolstenhulme. *22nd December - Steve McDonald is arrested after being caught by the police in possession of stolen whisky. *29th December - Norris Cole marries Angela Hawthorne. Her ex-husband Derek Wilton deliberately drives Norris to the wrong church at first. See also *Coronation Street in 1995 *Category:1995 episodes External links *1995 at Wikipedia Category:1995